Kaiser Knuckles
.]] The Kaiser Knuckle , also known as the Kaiser Claw or Kaiser, is a recurring piece of equipment in the Final Fantasy series. As the name suggests, it is generally a knuckle weapon used by the Monk class. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III The Kaiser Claw (Kaiser Knuckles in the 3D version), is a weapon for the Monk and Karateka with 36 Attack that can be purchased for 7,000 gil in Amur, and can be used also by Onion Knight in the 3D version with 50 Attack. It can be found in Amur Sewers in one of the chests. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Kaiser Knuckles were originally intended to be in the game, but were left out. They are still accessible via hacking, and has an attack of 0, Strength +10, and Accuracy of 99%. It would have been used by Yang, Ursula, and Edge. Final Fantasy V The Kaiser Knuckles, also known as the KaiserKn in the RPGe translation, or Kaiser Knuckle in the PlayStation version, are an accessory. It grants 8 Defense, 5 Strength, 1 Weight, and boosts the damage of bare-handed attacks by 50. One can be found in the Great Sea Trench, while additional others must be won from Steel Fist. Final Fantasy VI The Kaiser Knuckle, originally known as the Kaiser, is a Holy-elemental weapon for Sabin that can be bought in Jidoor or Tzen for 1,000 gil and it has an attack power of 83. Final Fantasy VII The Kaiser Knuckle is a weapon used by Tifa Lockhart that provides 44 Attack, 110 Accuracy, and 13 Magic. It provides eight Materia slots, two of which are linked, at normal growth, and also provides Critical +1%. It can be found in the Whirlwind Maze or bought for 15,000 gil at Junon (disc 2/3). Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Kaiser Knuckles is an accessory that adds +30 to Zack's Attack. They can be obtained from a Level 3 DMW summon of Magic Pot, on completion of Missions 2-5-6 and 9-4-1 and are found in a chest in Missions 3-5-1, 9-4-3, 9-4-4, 9-4-5, and 9-6-4. Final Fantasy IX The Kaiser Knuckles is a claw type weapon for Amarant that provides 75 Attack. It adds the Trouble status when attacking with the Add Status ability, is also Wind-elemental, and teaches Countdown, Counter, and Curse. It can be bought at Daguerreo for 18,000 gil, found through Chocograph Piece 15, or stolen from Silver Dragon. Final Fantasy X Rikku will obtain the Kaiser Knuckles when Break Damage Limit is the dominant ability of any of her weapons. Final Fantasy X-2 Kaiser Knuckles is an accessory that increases Strength by 50. It can be found in the eastern locked room in Guadosalam during Chapter 5, but only if the player successfully prevented the Ronso from going to war with the Guado and completed all the Moonflow missions. The Kaiser Knuckles are replaced with either the Crystal Ball if the player defeated Garik but did not perfectly complete the Moonflow missions, or the Key to Success if the player failed to stop Garik but did complete the Moonflow missions perfectly. Kaiser Knuckles are also a possible drop after completing the Den of Woe sidequest. Final Fantasy XI Kaiser Knuckles is the name of the high-quality version of Koenig Knuckles. Like Koenig Knuckles, it raises Charisma and Accuracy, but higher. Final Fantasy XIII Kaiser Knuckles is an accessory that increases Strength by 200 to 300, depending on its level, and is gotten by upgrading the Power Glove using the Dark Matter item. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Kaiser Knuckles is a 75 capacity accessory that provides 40 Strength, Chain Bonus 1, and ATB Rate+5%. Durable Kaiser Knuckles have 100 capacity and provide 60 Strength, Chain Bonus 1, and ATB Rate+8%. Final Fantasy XIV The Kaiser Knuckles are the Zodiac Weapons for Monks, as an upgrade from the Relic Weapon, Sphairai. It is also upgradable to Kaiser Knuckles Zeta. Final Fantasy Type-0 The Kaiser Knuckles is a weapon for Eight that provide 70 Attack Power. They can be bought from the Akademeia Armory for 60,000 gil after completing The The Infiltration of Iscah mission on Finis difficulty. In the PSP version they can also be obtained by exchanging for 10 tickets on the Square Enix Members site. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance White Monks can learn Air Render from Kaiser Knuckles. They can also be equipped by Gadgeteers. They add +42 to Attack and +1 to Evade. They can be purchased from Sprohm for 4,560 gil and from any other town for 5,130 gil. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Kaiser Knuckles return as a mid-ranked knuckle that provides +37 Attack and +2 Evasion. It still teaches Air Render to White Monks, but now also teaches Furore to Berserkers. They cost 1,100 gil, and can be obtained at the Bazaar by trading a Storm Stone, an Adamant Alloy, and a Giant's Tanned Hide. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles The Kaiser Knuckles is an artifact that boosts Strength by 1. Bravely Default Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy The Kaiser Knuckles is Jecht's weakest exclusive weapon, with him being able to equip it at level 50. It provides +52 Brave, +36 Attack, and Wall Rush HP Defense +50%. It costs 16,010 gil, and can be traded for Sonic Knuckles, Great Serpentskin x3, and Crimson Shard x2. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Kaiser Knuckles return again as a level 30 Exclusive weapon for Jecht and provides -659 HP, +83 Bravery, +40 Attack, and +30% Wall Rush Bravery Damage. It can be obtained by trading 61,000 gil, Sonic Knuckles, Scarletite, and Phantom's Dream x5. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Kaiser Knuckles grants +7 to Attack. It can be equipped by Monk, Tifa, Red XIII, Snow, and Chocobo. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Other appearances Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring Gallery Etymology Category:Knuckles